


New Year’s Resolutions

by BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Frat boy Michael, Homophobia, M/M, New Year's Resolutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: Sam has a whole bunch of good resolutions for the new year to come. They all fly out of the window the moment Lucifer asks for his help to escape some students after he pranked his brother's frathouse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my main language, I apologize for the numerous typos and errors you will find.

Sam had a bunch of resolutions for the new year to come. He planned to work harder on his studies, make his friends understand he wanted to stop going to parties they forced him to follow them to, take more time to relax, eat healthier and generally stop dragging himself in lost causes trying to defend all the people that crossed his way. No, this year was Sam’s and no one else. Sam and his studies. That was well thought and decided in his mind.

He agreed to follow his friends to a last party though, for the New Year’s Eve. Drink some cheap beers, maybe dance a little, wish a good year to strangers and all. But after that, it was over. He would go back to his dorm and start to be a little selfish for once in his life.

But the plan didn’t worked.

Arrived at the party in another dorm, Sam realised it was way bigger than he thought it would be. In no time, he had lost his friends. They left on a hunting trip for booze and never came back. Sam tried for a long time to find them but never succeeded. So he finally decided to go back to his room and start the new year with an advance of sleep.

As he walked out of the dorm where the party was, someone grabbed him by the collar and dragged him against a wall. Sam recognized Lucifer. A guy from his promotion.

“Please, tell them we were together all the evening and I will repay you later.”  
“Who are they?” Sam asked looking at a bunch of men coming their way.  
“My brother Micheal and his friends. They are frat boys and I may or may not have paint their frat house’s front wall in pink.”

Sam silenced a laughter.

“But why?”  
“Because they are bigoted assholes who refused an apply because the new guy was gay.”  
“Oh, in that case.” Sam answered as he enlaced Lucifer’s waist with his arms.

Sam didn’t expected Lucifer to crash their lips together though. Lucifer gripped him by the front of his shirt and pulled him toward him. Sam’s body leaned against Lucifer’s chest. Male, tall and muscular. He had to put a hand against the brick wall to avoid crashing Lucifer’s back completely on it. To his surprise, hands even slid to his ass. And to finish, as Sam started to enjoy the make out session, someone tapped his shoulder and asked for them to part.

“Was it you, Lucifer?” A guy asked.  
“What did I do again, this time?” Lucifer asked falsely exasperate. “We are busy here. If you’ll excuse us, it’s the New Year’s Eve and I want to kiss my boyfriend when we will reach the final countdown.”  
“You were together before we arrived?” Michael asked Sam directly.  
“Hum yes… Yes we were here. Kissing. That’s all. Nothing else to declare.” Obviously, Sam was a terrible liar.  
“They aren’t gonna report you to the police, darling.” Lucifer said rolling his eyes. Then he leaned toward the menacing gang and whispered. “Okay, we confess. He is not really my boyfriend. He is a classmate and he usually doesn’t do that, you know? His familly isn’t totally aware of this sort of experiences. With me, if you catch my drift.” The blond winked.

One of the men grabbed him by the collar and jerked him away for Sam.

“Hey! Don’t touch him” Sam intervened.

He didn’t want to fight but if there was one thing he couldn’t stand, it was injustice and people bullying other around. And he was very tall, it always impressed people at first. Sure it would have been hard if they had to fight just the two of them against all of them but it would never been said that Sam Winchester was a coward.

The blond escaped his aggressor’s grip and joined Sam’s side.

“We are going back to the dorm anyway. Isn’t that right, darling?” He said putting an obvious hand on Sam’s ass and tugging him closer to him. “And we would very much like to begin the new year kissing, more than fighting, if you don’t mind.”  
“Yeah, out of our sight.” Michael sighed.

Lucifer and Sam headed to the dorms but the other guys followed them in distance, as if they knew they lied. Sam proposed to Lucifer to come up with him and stay in his room the time they get tired and leave them alone.

A thing leading to another, Sam woke up, in January 1st, with a very naked blond man in his bed. His back hacked from the night of crazy sex he had. Not at all what he had planned. But after all, New Year’s resolutions are made to be forgotten, aren’t they?


End file.
